onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Marugori
|location = D-City |abilities = Superhuman Strength |level = Demon (By Hero Association) Dragon (Suggested Threat Level)http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg |affiliation = The Brain and Brawn Brothers |partners = Fukegao |family = Fukegao (Older Brother) |webcomic = Chapter 3 |manga = Chapter 3 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Shinya Hamazoe |english = Bryce Papenbrook }}Marugori (マルゴリ, Marugori) was a regular human until he drank the Biceps Brachii King steroid from his older brother, Fukegao, which turned him into a mutated giant. Appearance BeefFullSize.png|Marugori when transformed into a giant (Anime) Beefcake back.png|A view of Marugori's back (Manga) Marugori working out.png|Marugori working out (Anime) As a human, Marugori was depicted as a buff young man, with a large torso and muscular arms. He had very sharp eyes and a shaved head. He wore a simple tank top and plain jeans. These clothes were ripped off when he transformed into a Mysterious Being. When transforming, his veins were popping, muscles expanding and his size grew incredibly. As a giant, he resembled a giant human body without skin, steaming, with a white, bone-like armor covering his enormous muscles. Most of his skeleton and muscle tissue became visible, including his tendons. He also grew two tubes, protruding from his chest and running over his shoulders to his back. Personality Marugori is a very straight forward individual who is loyal to his brother and has a strong desire to become stronger. Despite the callousness he displays while murdering thousands of people, he was truly saddened and enraged by the loss of his brother. Plot Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Marugori is first seen in the lab of his scientist older brother, Fukegao. He is handed the ultimate steroid, Biceps Brachii King and drinks it, being told that it will give him the power he always wanted. Marugori yells out in pain and his body grows in size at a rapid rate. It doesn't take long before he bursts through the lab's ceiling and transforms into a severely mutated giant. He picks up his brother, puts him on his shoulder and marches for the nearby D-City. Arriving at the city, he thinks to himself that he always dreamed of becoming the world's strongest man. He swings his arm and crushes a few buildings. His brother is ecstatic about his overwhelming strength and the brothers move on to the next city. As Marugori heads to B-City his brother notices someone is sitting on the shoulder opposite to the one he is sitting on and yells for Marugori to kill him. Marugori swats at the wrong shoulder and kills Fukegao by accident. In his ensuing rage Marugori grabs Saitama and throws him to the ground. Saitama starts to get up, but Marugori jumps onto him and starts to punch Saitama repeatedly, leaving a giant hole in the ground. Believing himself victorious, Marugori begins to mourn for his brother until Saitama jumps out of the hole and punches him in the face, killing him and sending him crashing onto B-City, destroying it. Abilities and Powers After taking the drug Biceps Brachii King, Marugori gains massive strength and size, becoming a Demon level threat and one of the largest monsters in the series. Marugori would have become upgraded to a Dragon level threat if it was not for Saitama. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Marugori's strength is demonstrated by his ability to destroy an entire city with one swing of his arm. He also wields outstanding leg strength, shown when he was able to create a large crater by stomping at the ground. Enhanced Speed: Despite his size, Marugori is able to deliver high speed combos, in a matter of seconds. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Marugori appears to only rely on his brute strength and colossal size after taking the Biceps Brachii King from his older brother, meaning he has no real martial arts experience or fighting technique. *'Barrage of Armed Hits' (豪腕の連打, Gōwan no renda): Marugori throws a barrage of punches into a concentrated point. *'Fuming' (ふみつけ, Fumitsuke): Marugori stomps the ground. Major Battles Trivia *Marugori is 10 times taller than Orochi. Quotes *''"I am the strongest!"'' References Navigation Beefcake Category:Mysterious Being Category:The Brain and Brawn Brothers Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Former Humans Category:Dragon